shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilles de Rais
|jname = ジル・ド・レ |rname = Jiru de Re |status = Deceased |aka = Martinet Lavalley Teacher (by Amira) |gender = Male |race = Human Demon |affiliations = Belzebuth (feigned) Jeanne d'Arc (feigned) Amira (former student) |occupation = Knight (formerly) |anime debut = Episode 2 (as Lavalley) Episode 6 (as Martinet) |seiyuu = Hirata Hiroaki (as Gilles and Lavalley) Kenjiro Tsuda (as Martinet) |voice actor = Tyson Rinehart (as Gilles and Lavalley) Christopher R. Sabat (as Martinet)}} Gilles de Rais (ジル・ド・レ, Jiru de Re) is a gruesome sorcerer, who tricked angels, demons and humans in order to revive Bahamut. As Martinet, he was Belzebuth's attendant and as Lavalley, he was a member of the Orleans Knights. Appearance Lavalley is a tall man with dark skin, a black shirt, and a vest covering it which is a combination of maroon and brown, black pants, and tan leggings covering most of his legs and all of his feet. He has long, brown hair with a wide-looking mullet in the back, red eyes, and a small mustache. As a demon, Gilles has pale skin and has tattoos all on his arm, leg, and chest. He has black hair, black lips, and around his eyes are black circles and on the bottom of his left eye is a tattoo of a teardrop. He has on two black gloves as well. He wears a white and red robe with grey buttons and white boots with black buttons. On the top of his head, his hair forms demon horns and has a black choke collar around his neck. His nails are also black. Upon revealing his true identity, Gilles's eyes become wide and insane-looking. Personality Lavalley displays a loyal, obedient and determined persona, as well as a compassionate and gentle side while in the presence of Amira. Martinet displays far more sadism and flamboyant behavior and openly enjoys taunting others so he can watch them suffer. As the demon Martinet, he proves to be more intelligent in having his plan to break Bahamut's seal successful. He used the gods' negative attitude (including Gabriel's) towards Jeanne as leverage for breaking Bahamut's seal. He understands what Gabriel and the Gods are capable of, especially when it comes to putting humans beneath them and controlling them as pawns. And that is why he was able to use the gods' attitude towards Jeanne as an advantage in breaking Bahamut's seal. When Bahamut's old seal is broken and the new one impossible, Gilles reveals his true twisted personality. He reveals his love for destruction and considers the end of the world to be a marvelous event worth savoring. Both Lavalley and Martinet acted like loyal subordinates (Lavalley to Jeanne and Martinet to Belzebuth) while Gilles cares about no one at all and openly enjoys backstabbing people. Plot Past At some point, the sorcerer Gilles de Rais garnered a reputation as a gruesome and horrible man. This reputation earned him a bounty though no one was able to capture him. Gilles desired to see the world end and formed an elaborate plan that would involve reviving Bahamut by manipulating the gods, demons and humans into turning against each other. Using dark magic, Gilles created a concoction that could turn himself and anyone into a demon. Gilles proceeded to create two separate identities: He became the knight "Lavalley" and served under Captain Jeanne d'Arc, and he became the demon "Martinet" and served Belzebuth. Gilles soon began feeding Belzebuth with false hope that he could control Bahamut and use the dragon's power to annihilate the gods once and for all. To do so, he likely told Belzebuth that he needed to create a hybrid of his own essence and use this child to free Bahamut from its seal. Belzebuth (presumably with the help of Martinet) captured the angel Nicole. Belzebuth used her essence combined with his own to create the half-demon/half-angel child "Amira". Martinet was assigned the task of preparing Amira for her mission. Using a red pendant, Martinet fed Amira false memories and urged her to retrieve the God Key and come find her mother in Helheim, which was home to the Demon Key. Gilles kept another identical pendant on his person in order to keep Amira focused on her mission. After five years, Amira was ready and she flew off to steal the God Key from the gods. Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Lavalley is first shown fighting alongside his fellow knights against a hoard of demons. He personally orders the use of the Golems. After the God Key has been stolen, Michael enlists Jeanne d'Arc and the Orleans Knights to capture the thief. They track the thief down to Livian, where Lavalley meets and briefly converses with Kaisar Lidfard. When Favaro gives the knights Amira's location, the knights come very close to capturing the thief but fail due to Favaro's change of heart. Lavalley and Jeanne later discuss the effects of the God Key being stolen and Jeanne notes the barrier between the god and demon realms are becoming distorted. To Jeanne's annoyance, Lavalley suggests the gods no longer grace the humans with their presence as a result. After Azazel captures Amira, Lavalley deduces that Azazel is heading for Sword Valley and tells his fellow knights that his scouts found out about this. They arrive just in time to stop Azazel's flying castle Gregor from passing through a portal that will lead to Cocytus, the demon capital. Jeanne destroys the castle and the knights subsequently retrieve Amira, Favaro, Kaisar, and Rita. Realizing Azazel saw the protective charm placed upon Amira and likely recognized it to be Belzebuth's, Lavalley separates from his fellow knights for an "errand", transforms into Martinet, and intercepts Azazel in Cocytus. Martinet taunts Azazel about his failure to retrieve Amira and the God Key, taunts that are made worse by Cerberus. Martinet is successful in deterring Azazel from giving a report to Lucifer, and tricks Azazel into going back out to retrieve Amira again. Three archangels arrive at the royal castle to speak with Charioce XIII and inform him and the knights of the danger Amira poses to the world, since stealing the God Key brought the world a step closer to being eradicated by Bahamut. They order Amira to be locked up while her friends are given hospitality. By nightfall, Azazel and Pazuzu launch an attack on the castle. Amira wanders around as a fight ensues both inside and outside and she soon encounters Lavalley. Lavalley informs Amira that he is her father and reveals his possession of a pendant identical to her own. Lavalley promises to speak to her soon. Following the knighting ceremony of Favaro and Kaisar, Michael appears and rewards Jeanne for her part in defeating both Azazel and Pazuzu by granting her the Précieuse. Once inside a room with Amira and Favaro, Lavalley reveals he is not Amira's father but a knight who once served her mother Nicole. Lavalley explains that Nicole was banished from Heaven and it was up to Lavalley and his fellow knights to protect Nicole and her baby from demon hoards. Despite the task being difficult, Lavalley found joy in seeing mother and daughter happy together. When a demon succeeded in kidnapping baby Amira, Nicole decided to retrieve her child herself and gave Lavalley the pendant so he would recognize her daughter and know where she went. Lavalley claims Nicole possesses the power to remove the God Key from Amira and by bringing their matching pendants together he is able to create a map that leads to Prudisia, Nicole's "true" location. He offers to help distract his fellow knights so Amira and Favaro can leave the castle and go there. Once they pair have left, Lavalley turns into Martinet and poisons Charioce XIII's wine in order to make him question Jeanne's loyalty. Already jealous of Jeanne because the gods seem to prefer her more, Martinet's drug drives Charioce to suspect Jeanne is out to claim his throne. To push the king's paranoia further, Martinet murders Gaurin and plants strands of Jeanne's hair on the body as evidence. Jeanne is arrested and imprisoned in a cell. Martinet tries to talk her into giving up her faith in the gods and insists none of the gods actually care about humans. He offers her a concoction that will enable her to see the gods' true colors though Jeanne remains defiant. Martinet confronts Rita when she stumbles into his secret room. Rita makes it out alive with a handful of samples. Jeanne is ultimately found guilty of heresy and tied to a stake. Jeanne's resolve weakens as she is forced to watch her supporters get attacked by knights for trying to prevent her execution. Martinet appears before her and tells her again that none of the gods care about her, as shown by their unwillingness to come to her aid. Jeanne's faith crumbles and she consumes the concoction, which turns her into a demon. Martinet intends for Jeanne to slay the three archangels currently trying to contain the seal around Bahamut's body. When Amira, Favaro and Kaisar finally reached Nicole's supposed location, Martinet is there to reveal to the trio that they had stumbled into Helheim. He proceeds to inform Amira about her origins: Amira was created from the essence of Nicole and Belzebuth, therefore the latter was her true birth parent, and that all her memories of her childhood with a loving mother were false. Martinet then encouraged Amira to try and converse with Nicole, and Amira did, causing the God and Demon Keys to finally reunite inside her. As Bahamut makes its return, Martinet force-feeds Favaro one of his concoctions, turning Favaro into a demon so Favaro would fight against his own friends and keep them from interfering. Martinet also attacks Bacchus, knocking the god down. When Kaisar is alone, Martinet takes on the form of Lavalley and praises the young knight for his efforts and encourages him to keep fighting, but Kaisar is caught unaware when Lavalley tries to kill him. He also reveals his dual identity to the horrified Kaisar. Because of the many times he's consumed his own concoctions, Lavalley's form switches between Martinet, Kaisar and Lavalley at random. As Lavalley watches Bahamut's revival and the gods and demons struggle against it, Rita informs Kaisar of Lavalley's real identity as Gilles de Rais, the true mastermind behind the entire event. When Kaisar tries to fight Gilles again he is intercepted by Favaro, who he had knocked unconscious earlier. After cutting off Kaisar's wrist, Favaro turns on Gilles and uses the Bounty Hunter's Bracer from Kaisar's wrist to turn Gilles into a small, square stone card, killing him. The card depicts Gilles' horrified expression. Favaro intends to use this stone card to collect the bounty on Gilles' head, which Bacchus promises to give. Gilles' plan for the world to end at Bahamut's hands is thawed when Favaro himself defeats the dragon. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Gilles de Rais's legacy lives on under his identity as Martinet. The royal steward discovered Martinet's secret room while the royal castle was being renovated after a fire broke out due to one of Bahamut's projectiles. The room contained documents about the ancient weapon Dromos and the impending return of Bahamut set to occur in ten years time at Eibos. This information was delivered to the future Charioce XVII, who decided to obtain Dromos and slay Bahamut himself. The royal steward was given the position of Captain of the Onyx Task Force, with the duty of protecting the king, killing gods and enslaving demons. Although it took the combined efforts of gods, humans and demons to defeat Bahamut previously, Charioce XVII kept his ultimate goal a secret until the very last minute. Charioce's confrontation with Bahamut was witnessed by gods, demons and humans, who all proclaimed him a hero when Dromos's blast destroyed most of Bahamut's body. However, the assumption that Dromos could kill Bahamut is discovered to be false by Favaro Leone. Favaro keeps the truth to himself, thus allowing Charioce XVII to remain a hero thanks to Martinet's (aka Gilles's) knowledge. Power & Abilities Gilles de Rais is a skilled sorcerer with a vast amount of knowledge. He understands how the world works, the various rankings in Cocytus and how to revive Bahamut. Most disturbingly, he knows how to manipulate others into doing what he wants without them even knowing and is very good at feigning loyalty to various people. *'Dark Magic' - Gilles was able to create concoctions that could transform himself and anyone into a demon. He even arranged it so that other people would become mind-controlled while he retained his sense of self. In addition, Gilles could create poison that gave the victim hallucinations of their worst fear. **'Ice' - Martinet could form ice and used it to immobilize others. He froze Azazel's arm and encased Nicole in an entire block of ice. *'Invulnerability' - Gilles could not be harmed by conventional weapons as seen when a sword thrust through his chest did no harm. *'Strategist' - Gilles was able to make a quick change of plans when unexpected events occurred. He sometimes appeared to even predict what other people would do and know exactly what to say to push them in the desired direction. *'Super Speed/Teleportation' - Gilles was shown appearing in numerous places must faster than a normal person could. It is never explained how exactly. *'Super Strength' - Gilles could lift someone off their feet with one hand, as shown with Favaro. *'Swordsmanship' - As Lavalley, Gilles possessed considerable skill in wielding a sword during battle. Weaknesses *'Bounty Hunter's Bracer' - Gilles was captured (and subsequently killed) when Favaro used the Bounty Hunter's Bracer on him. *'Higher Beings' - Gilles was careful never to approach or offend those who were far more powerful than him, such as Lucifer and Belzebuth. Equipment *'Blades' - Gilles was shown wielding a pair of blades, though he hardly used them. Relationships * Amira - Gilles was the one to convince Belzebuth to create Amira and use her to free Bahamut. Gilles spent five years preparing Amira for her mission by feeding her with lies. He continued to watch over her to ensure she fulfilled her mission, and while he displayed gentleness towards her as Lavalley, he openly taunted Amira as Martinet. In the end, Amira was nothing more than a means to fulfill his own goal. * Azazel - Gilles openly mocked Azazel and used the demon's short temper and pride to trick him into invading the royal castle instead of reporting an important finding back to Lucifer. Of the many individuals Gilles manipulated, Azazel came closest to uncovering Gilles' secret plan. * Belzebuth - Gilles introduced himself to Belzebuth as the demon Martinet and managed to become his attendant. Gilles displayed great respect and loyalty and even showered Belzebuth with praises. In truth, Gilles was manipulating Belzebuth to fulfill his own goal and did not care one bit for the demon. * Jeanne d'Arc - Gilles served under captain Jeanne as "Lavalley". He appeared loyal and rescued her at least once, though he tended to mock her faith in the gods both as Lavalley and Martinet. He used the gods' negative attitude (including Gabriel's) towards Jeanne as leverage for breaking Bahamut's seal. He understands what Gabriel and the Gods are capable of, especially when it comes to putting humans beneath them and controlling them as pawns. He mind-controlled her into killing three gods so the seal around Bahamut's body fell apart. It is unknown if Jeanne ever found out about Lavalley's true nature or betrayal, though she blames herself entirely for what she did to the gods even ten years later. Quotes Trivia *Since Charioce XVII used knowledge gained from Gilles de Rais's books in order to become the hero he is today, Gilles himself is essentially a hero as well. **This is ironic given Gilles was the main antagonist of season one. *Both Charioce XVII and Chabrol believe Martinet was one of the masterminds behind Bahamut's revival, even though Martinet is technically the only mastermind. * The demon Grigori was originally intended to have Martinet's role, but Grigori's physical resemblance to Azazel and Lucifer drove the producers to scrap Grigori and create Martinet instead. *Michael believes Gilles' ultimate plan to end the world would not have succeeded had communication between the gods and humans (and by extension, demons) not dwindled after 2,000 years. *'Gilles de Montmorency-Laval', Baron de Rais, was a knight and lord from Brittany, Anjou and Poitou, a leader in the French army, and a companion-in-arms of Joan of Arc. He is best known for his reputation and later conviction as a confessed serial killer of children. He was hanged at Nantes on 26th October 1440. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Demons and Fallen Angels Category:Deceased Category:Knights